See You, Breathe You
by fangirlxfantasies
Summary: Mike has a nice surprise for his boyfriend. A 6'4, tanned, ripped, sex-god of a surprise. SLASH. Threesome. Oh yeah. For Kirbey!


**Welp, i'm trying to get back into the groove of writing since i haven't posted anything in a month...sorry bout that. And don't worry about CYH for those reading it, i haven't given up on it. i just can't seem to write one sentence of that thing without it sounding cliche. so, until i deem it acceptable, that one will be on a bit of a hold.**

**Now then, this bit of fic right here was spun from the sick and arguably twisted mind of one kirbey. You all may know of her-the other writing half of fangirlxfantasies. Anyway, she had this awesome dream forever ago where she was in the ring with two certain superstars and some...stuff went down. Basically put her in Cena's shoes here. only make her a girl. then you got it. I've owed her this shot for awhile, so figured now's as good a time as any.**

**Kirbey my friend: here you are. from your twisted mind to mine.**

**Warning: smut, fluff, threesome, appearance of a certain sexy smackdown superstar...**

* * *

><p>"John, are you okay? Babe?"<p>

John snapped back to the present, the low voice of his lover bringing him out of his musings. He looked up from where he'd been staring a hole into the floor up at Mike, his normally bright blue eyes overshadowed with worry.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. Just…I don't know." John returned his gaze back down to the plain tile pattern that made up the locker room floor, releasing a deep sigh. "Just…tired."

Miz watched cautiously as John continued to mope from his place on the bench. His boyfriend had been this way for awhile now—since the draft last April—and he had a pretty good idea as to why.

"You miss him don't you?"

John's head turned up, looking to his lover curiously, "Miss who?"

"Come on, John," Mike interrupted, rolling his eyes. "Don't you think I know you better than that?"

John stared blankly at him, waiting for him to continue.

Mike scoffed. "Orton."

John froze, eyes widening. How had he…? Was he that obvious?

"Oh, umm…well…" Quite frankly, he couldn't believe that his boyfriend could see through him so easily, despite the fact he knew he should. Mike could read him like a book.

But sometimes that wasn't exactly a good thing.

"Look," Mike sat down next to him, wrapping his arm around John's neck. "You two had a thing long before we even met, so it's okay. I get it. I just don't want to see you like this. You're so unhappy all the time."

John gave a small smile, leaning in for a brief kiss. He pulled back, reaching up to run his fingers through Mike's gelled spikes. "You're so great. You know that? This is why I love you so much."

Mike smiled in return, placing a kiss on John's exposed shoulder. "Love you too. But…I had it right didn't I? You miss him? Still love him?"

John lowered his gaze back to the floor, not wanting to see the hurt his next words would cause. "Yeah, I do. I'm sorry to have to tell you this—I wish I didn't have to, but yes. I still miss him. A lot."

"Hey," Miz tilted his head up, forcing him to meet his eyes. "I already said its okay. I just wanted to make sure."

Mike pulled John to his feet, leading him out the locker room where they had originally been preparing for that night's Raw and into the empty hallway.

"Now come on, I have a surprise for you."

John trailed behind, eyes narrowing in confusion as his boyfriend pulled him towards the Gorilla Position, flipping back the curtain.

"Mikey? Why are we going to the ring? You know how early it is? Raw doesn't start for hours. There's not even anyone out here."

Miz turned back and offered his lover sly smirk, "Exactly."

John couldn't fight back the shiver that worked its way down his spine.

They reached the top of the stairs, Mike pulling him to a stop before they could get out onto the stage. He reached up, wrapping his hands around his lover's eyes, not wanting to spoil the surprise because John was too eager.

"Okay. Start walking, Babe. I'll tell you when you can look."

John slowly began walking towards the ring, Mike keeping up steadily behind him, not wanting to give him any chances at peeking. He subtly tried to maneuver his head to get a glance through Miz' fingers, not expecting the sharp bite to the back of his neck as his boyfriend gave a hissed, _no cheating_.

"Fine…fine," John grumbled, waving his arms in front of him blindly as his fingers came into contact with the smooth, cool metal of the steel steps. "Can I open em' yet?"

"Uh-uh," Mike said from behind him, leaning into John's wide back and deeply breathing in his clean scent. "Not yet. Now climb."

"Jesus Christ…You're probably just gonna' jump my ass as punishment."

Mike stifled a laugh, steering him up the stairs safely, "Something like that."

John wrapped his hand firmly around the top rope, walking along the edge of the ring apron slowly, not wanting to fall flat on his face.

"Okay. How bout' now?" John said, stepping through the ropes and into the ring, Mike still somehow keeping his hands around his eyes. "Can I look now?"

"…Just a second," Mike pulled a hand away from John's eyes, still keeping his sight from him, and motioned the man leaning in the corner forward.

"C'mon, babe. You're killing me here," John sighed as Miz removed his hand, still keeping his eyes closed, knowing to wait until he was given the okay. "What's my surprise anyway?"

"Me."

John started at the whisper emanating from directly in front of him. He'd know that voice anywhere. "Randy."

He opened his eyes. Randy was as close to him as he could be, his arms braced on the ropes on either side of him, boxing him in. The familiar scent of his own brand of cigarettes and something that was just _Randy_ through and through, hit him like a freight train, calming his beating heart and sending him back nearly ten years to the first time his senses had been assaulted by the essence of perfection that stood in front of him.

Randy smirked at him, eyes sweeping down John's hard body, taking in his flustered appearance. "It's nice to see ya' John-John."

"Randy, what—what are you doing here?"

Randy nodded his head across the ring to Mike, leaning against a turnbuckle, "Your boyfriend here called me. Said you were acting pretty pitiful lately, John. That right?"

John opened his mouth to respond, stilling in shock as Randy took advantage of the moment and captured his mouth in a hard, open-mouthed kiss. Not waiting for John to shake off the initial surprise, he stuck his tongue in his mouth, tracing the roof of his mouth with the tip of his tongue. His arms wrapped around John's waist tightly, nearly strangling the life out of him, every inch the snake he claimed to be. John snapped out of his astonishment long enough to return the heated kiss with every ounce of energy he possessed. He wondered in the back of his mind if Mike had any problems with what he was doing, but with the quiet panty breaths coming from the opposite side of the ring and the fact he hadn't been slapped yet, he shrugged off the leftover questions and wrapped his arms around Randy's neck.

"Missed you too," Randy whispered against his lips, reaching up to grasp at the soft pale skin of his ex-lover. "Missed you so much."

"Mmm…" John moaned as Randy moved down to suckle at his collar bone. "What about…?"

"Never had anything with him," Randy leaned back to smile up at him. "Missed you too much, remember?"

John returned the smile, dimples popping as he leaned forward and took Randy's mouth in his. He reached down under the hem of Randy's shirt, tracing the hard muscles gently. Randy stepped back a bit, pulling off his shirt and throwing it across the ring. Their lips drew together once again, not breaking to even breathe as their hands trailed down to John's cargo shorts, both working to rid him of the material.

John broke away for a moment, looking into Randy's lust-blown eyes, glancing towards Mike who stood across from them, eyes hungry and arousal evident. "Right here?"

Randy turned to look at Miz who nodded his approval, walking towards them, stripping off his own shirt as he did. "Right here."

John smirked as Randy pushed his shorts to the ground, Mike coming close to leave a trail of kisses down Randy's spine. He definitely had the best boyfriend on Earth. Not to mention the kinkiest—he'd never look at a wrestling ring the same again.

Randy turned to face Mike, his teeth biting down at his lower lip as he pulled him into a hard kiss, teeth clacking together harshly. Their hands tangled in hair, Miz reaching up to place his hands on either side of Randy's face, scratching roughly at the stubble.

John stared in awe, not knowing if he wanted to join in or keep watching. The decision was made for him, however, as Mike pulled him forward by the waistband of his boxers. He pulled away from Randy to place a sloppy kiss on John's lips, tracing his tongue against John's lower lip as a bit of saliva dripped down.

John moaned as he felt Randy push him forward, moving behind him to bite and nip at the back of his neck. He continued the kiss with Mike, the mixed taste of Mike and Randy in his mouth making him unbearably hard.

"…Want me to fuck you, John?" Randy growled in his ear, dipping his hand into John's briefs to grab at his wide ass.

"…While _you_ fuck _me_?" Mike whispered, moving down to lick a trail across John's pec.

John groaned at the assault by both men, nodding wildly as they both managed to nearly make him come by touch alone.

Mike dropped to his knees, pulling John's dark blue briefs the rest of the way down, licking his lips at the sight of John's engorged member, the head already smeared with tasty-looking precum. He reached up to jack him slowly, looking up to his lover with wide eyes, "Want me to suck you, baby?"

John bit his lip, grunting his reply as Mike took the head in his mouth, sucking lightly as the distinct taste of his boyfriend caressed his taste buds. He licked across the underside, pulling back and taking nearly all of him in his mouth. He bobbed his head slowly, wrapping his tongue around his cock as he moved back and forth.

John threaded his fingers in his boyfriend's hair, pushing him closer towards him as he swallowed around his large member, loosening the muscles in his throat to allow John all the way down.

Thoroughly distracted by his lover's mouth, John didn't realize until it was too late that Randy had slowly been trailing his fingers up and down the crack of John's ass, and had shoved two dry fingers inside him.

John cried out, arching away from the pain and deeper into Mike's mouth. Randy smirked from behind him, pulling his fingers out before stabbing them in again. John panted as Randy slowly dragged his fingers in and out of him, lazily reaching down to kiss at his neck and shoulders.

He felt the warmth pooling in his groin as Randy and Mike worked together to draw every ounce of pleasure from him that they could. He couldn't decide whether to bury himself down Mike's throat or to push back against Randy's fingers.

He felt Randy curl his fingers toward him, screaming as loud as he dared as his long, slim fingers traced across his prostate. Gauging his reaction, Mike buried his nose in John's groin as the tip of his dick repeatedly hit the back of his throat.

John could feel his orgasm approaching far too quick for his liking; yanking Miz back by the hair, he pulled him off of his dick, throwing a glance behind him to Randy, silently giving him the okay.

Unzipping his pants enough to just reveal his aching dick, Randy slowly pushed his tip into John's ass, groaning at the tightness that had seemed to remain long after he and John had went to separate brands.

They moaned as Randy fully seated himself inside John, his hands reaching down to grab at the pale skin at his hips.

Mike got to his feet, twisting his hand behind John's head and wrapping in his shorn hair. "Gonna' fuck me?" He whispered, reaching down to jack him a few times as Randy started a steady pace behind them.

"Fuck yes," He growled against his lips, picking up Miz and pressing his legs tight against his hips, his legs flexing above Randy's hands. Leaving imprints behind in the smooth tan flesh of his thighs, John thrust deep inside Mike's body, impatient for his release.

"God! Fucking dammit…John!" Miz screamed loudly as John quickly matched Randy's brutal pace, his boyfriend's loud gasps of pain going straight to his dick.

The three men were a loud tangle of sweaty limbs as they each pushed harder and harder for their release. Mike wrapped his arms around John's neck, crying out each time John struck that spot inside him. Leaning forward, John bit hard at Mike's lower lip, the choked gasp he gave, giving him free rein to furiously sweep the inside of his mouth with his tongue.

John could feel the pressure building in his lower abdomen again, the stimulation from both men making it harder to hold off his climax.

Randy groaned from behind him, growling out bit-off curses as John clenched around him, sending him flying head-first off the edge. He thrust a few more times into John even after his seed slowly began to trickle out of him, reaching down to place a tender kiss on his shoulder.

The combined feeling of Randy coating his insides as well as Mike clenching around him had John spiraling into his own orgasm, shooting deep inside his lover.

Mike's hand sped up on dick as John bent down to bite at his collar bone, his nails scratching down his back. The rough treatment did the trick, sending Miz into his own (all too brief) climax.

The three men untangled themselves from each other, giving brief kisses as they pulled away, pulling on their own clothes and cleaning up whatever mess they left behind, not wanting to push the prospect of getting caught any further.

John leaned forward a placed a kiss on Mike's lips, smiling as he leaned into his touch. "Thank you for this. You are officially the best boyfriend ever."

Mike grinned, wrapping his arm around John's neck, "You too, babe."

John glanced over at Randy who was absentmindedly trying to buff out a questionable stain that hadn't quite been there earlier with his shoe. (Hopefully the Superstars that would be wrestling tonight wouldn't notice anything.)

"Just kinda wish this could happen again, you know?"

Mike followed John's gaze, a smile working its way onto his lips.

"Who knows? Maybe it will."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope ya'll like. Especially you Kirb! :) review and let me know if it sucked or not. though, let's keep it respectful peeps...i have a sensitive personality. <strong>

**Also: kirbey and i are going to a SD event this weekend and i am _psycheddddd_! pictures will be available on the profile if anyone cares. **

**Later :)**


End file.
